spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Under the Sea (SBFW House)
Under the Sea is the pilot episode of SBFW House and the first episode of Bikini Bottom. In it, Sandy accidentally teleports the gang into Bikini Bottom. Characters *Pigboy *Calaz *Kelpy *King *Luis *Tom *Gavin *Tyce *Kasoku *Travis *Cosmobo *CBB *Linux *Ponyo *Ben *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs Description Sandy accidentally teleports the gang into Bikini Bottom. Transcript (Theme song. We see an outside view of the house. The scene then cuts to Travis and Gavin standing in a corner of the living room) Gavin: Why is it an immortal sin for a non-Japanese person to try and use Japanese or Wapanese from time to time, or say they like inventions from Japan, or share their love for anime, but completely fine for a white person to try and talk and like a stereotypical black gangster and even f*****g identify as black? Travis: Well done for getting the first line of the series. (sarcastic clap as the camera pans to four computers facing each-other in an arrow shape) Tom: I'm curious, who didn't like SpongeToons? Pigboy: Me, it was basically the same show as the old one. Luis: Hey! Unlike Spongopoly, it was featured. Tyce: So was PLWTR. Calaz: (peering round from the back computer) Hey! It immediately received a fanbase. (camera pans to the sofa) King: I'm gonna make a show where all the members of the wiki live together. (camera zooms out and everyone turns to him) What? Kelpy: This is a f*****g show where most of the members of the wiki live together. Kasoku: Shh, my anime's coming on! (scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome where she is showing off her latest invention) Sandy: If this works, I should be able to teleport anyone or anything on land right here in Bikini Bottom. Patrick: Ooh. Sandy: I just need to charge it first with this charger. (holds up a charger) Patrick: Aah. Sandy: (plugs the charger in and connects it to the machine) If you come back in an hour, I'll demonstrate. (they all stare at Patrick) Patrick: When you plugged the wire in, it looked like it was making a baby with the plug socket! Squidward: F**k off. SpongeBob: Oh s**t, that reminds me. I'm late! (runs off) Squidward: Well Sandy, I'd love to see your invention work but I'm quite busy today too. Goodbye. (leaves) Sandy: (sigh) Nobody likes my inventions anymore no matter how good they are. They're all original but still, nobody shows up to see it actually work. I just need a little more oomph but I don't know where to find it. Patrick: I'm available. Sandy: I think I'll watch some videos to take my mind off it. (goes into her bedroom) Mr. Krabs: Come on, Patrick. We should be going. Patrick: No, I'd rather stay here. (Mr. Krabs leaves and lights go out) Oh look, grass. (scene cuts back to the SBFW House) Calaz: Guys, I'm gonna make another episode of SBFW Gone Weird so absolute silence until Kelpy and I are done. Travis: Not again. Why can't we talk? Kelpy: Because you'll disturb the video! King: Can't we be in it then? Calaz: Well... I don't see why not. (King, Travis and Tom rush over to the computer while Kelpy heads over to the sofa) Kelpy: I'll think I'll pass then, it's too crowded. Pigboy: Don't blame you, the series is s**t anyway. (Kelpy gives the middle finger which is censored however) OK, OK. I meant it's not the best, I do watch it every now and then, honest. (scene cuts to Tyce and Ponyo on Chat) Ponyo: So I heard you're all living together now. Tyce: Biggest mistake of my life, never agreeing to anything like this ever again. (Ben joins) Ben: Wut's up? (the scene then cuts to the Kitchen) Gavin: (shouting out to the living room) Who wants pizza tonight? All but Pigboy: Me! Gavin: What do you want then, Bacon? Tea and crumpets? (laughs) Joking, joking. How about porkchops? (laughs) Sorry. Ham sandwiches? (Pigboy is looking very annoyed at this point) Fine, fine. Get something yourself then. (scene cuts to the computer again) Tom: Are some of us even old enough to live by ourselves? Luis: I guess so... Kasoku: This is another one of Pigboy's unoriginal fandom trash. (camera pans to the left as we see one of the walls smashed, and a wall smashed in the other house and the next) Damn you, f*****g fourth wall! (we see the fourth fourth wall smashed) Travis: How many times have we said f**k today? (scene cuts back to Bikini Bottom where Sandy is about to use the machine) Sandy: Glad you came here, Patrick. Patrick: I've been here since you went to watch those videos about t- Sandy: Patrick! What did I tell you about stalking me? Patrick: Sorry, I just wanna climb it to see a Giant and steal a golden hen! Or egg, or a harp or something. I never really practise my lines that much. (SpongeBob bursts in without a water helmet looking very drunk) SpongeBob: Whoo! I am sooooo pumped to see your machine work! Sandy: SpongeBob, you made it! SpongeBob: (taking tie off and loosening shirt) Of course I came! Why wouldn't've I made (almost collapses) made it? Sandy: Because you're drunk? SpongeBob: Yeah, 'cos I am (falls to the floor) drunk! But look: I'm not so let's get this par- (Sandy interrupts) Sandy: I worry about you sometimes, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (getting up) And I worry about you too. Here, (handing her his wallet) have my wallet! It's something for you to remember me by when I'm gone for that short while. Patrick: Ooh, shiny! (takes the wallet from Sandy who then puts a needle in SpongeBob's arm which makes him fall asleep) Sandy: He should be better in an hour or so. (looks at watch) Looks like everybody else couldn't make it. You see, Patrick. Nobody likes my inventions- (we see the background turn to pink with love hearts, fluffy kittens and the infamous Pink Fluffy Unicorn surrounding Sandy as she continues) but you! I've been waiting for the right time to say this but I love you! Say, wanna take the upstairs bedroom? (cuts back to the normal) Patrick: I love you too! Sandy: Wait, what? I was just explaining that I need a new and original idea and the fact that- (back to weird pink background) I love you! (the two kiss but then the background returns to normal and we see Patrick kissing the picnic table) You're weird. Well, no time to waste! I want umm... some teens who umm... write fanfiction about umm... fish and stuff! I guess. (scene cuts back to the outside of the SBFW House and Linux is walking back with the groceries. The house then disappears) Linux: Damn! Wrong street again! For f**k sake! (walks the opposite direction as the scene cuts to the SBFW House appearing next to Patrick's rock on Conch Street. We then see inside) Travis: So the Democratic National Convention is later today. (two second pause) Something just happened, what was it? King: You said 'So the Deomcra-' Travis: No, not that! Something feels... different. Cosmobo: (coming down the stairs with CBB) Taris' right. I feel all tingly! (CBB looks out the window) CBB: Umm... it looks like we're under the sea in Bikini Bottom. (they look out the window) Pigboy: This is just messed up! How can we breath? Luis: I don't know, cartoon logic? (we see the broken wall but there is nothing through it but a road) Calaz: Oh, our house has teleploted! All: Teleported! Kelpy: What the f**k? (Kasoku opens the door and we see Sandy rush onto the veranda) Sandy: My machine, it worked! The teleportation and the tracker! Tom: Sandy? But you're a cartoon character! Sandy: So you're from an alternate dimension where this world is part of a TV show? Tom: I guess. (Cosmobo runs out of the house with a knife and we hear him screaming) CBB: Did he just stab himself? Luis: Hell yeah. (they all put on party hats and Kelpy gets out a jukebox and is about to press play) Sandy: Umm... Tyce: Sorry. Now, how can we breath and do other various things? Sandy: I guess my teleportation machine changed you and, by the looks of things, some of your possessions. Calaz: This has been fun and all but can we go home now? King: (steps forward and flexes his 'muscles') Don't worry, I'll be the brave heroic strong guy who will save the damsels in distress. (looks proud into the camera) Pigboy: King, what the hell are you doing? King: Nothing, nothing. (steps back) Sandy: As of today, there is no way to take you home but I'll work on it. Tyce: (after five second pause) Well, what are you waiting for then? Scram! Scram! (Sandy runs off) Stupid c**t! Now we're stuck together and stuck under the sea! Great, just great! CBB: Well, atleast we're free from school. (they all cheer Kelpy) Kelpy: What? How else will Calaz's grammar improve? CBB: True, true. Gavin: I know this may seem terrible but let's just make the most of it! Travis: Exactly! We don't need to be around for the Democratic National Convention. Gavin: But that's a good thing! Travis: They're electing Hillary Clinton, that b*****d. All: Nooooo! (camera zooms out of the house and then fade to black) Trivia *This is the first episode to support the idea of Patrick's crush on Sandy. *The title is a reference to the song of the same name in The Little Mermaid. Another time a title has referenced a song from the film was in the Plankton Lives With The Raw episode Kiss the Box, which was also written by Pigboy. *Travis and Gavin's lines about the Democratic National Convention was based on a conversation they had in chat. Category:2016 Category:Kidboy24 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts